User blog:ZeVikingSif/Top 10 Reasons Why Ultimate Alien Sucks (ZeVikingSif's Opinion)
I did not like Ultimate Alien like some of you, in fact it was my least favorite series of the bunch. And i have my reasonings, so here they are. Hope you enjoy, and please respect my OPINION. 10. Undeserving Concept The concept of UA does not deserve its own series. The concept of it is just Evolved Aliens, why make an entire series based on that instead of AF S4? 9. Feels Like A New Season This did not feel like a new series, but more a new season. Don't bring up the argument that "Ben's fame is a change!". Sir, you can do that in a season. In fact, if you did it in a new season, it would have been better. 8. No Story THERE IS NO STORY TO UA. Now hold up, don't bring up Diagon or Aggregor. I'm going to explain. OS's story was was Ben's beginnings, he got the watch, and now Vilgax wants it. AF's story was Ben returning to his heroics, with the Highbreed arc and Vilgax returning. UA's story? OV, while having a bunch, is obviously a Malware story. That is obvious. But UA has no story, Aggregor was an OV arc. Diagon is an OV arc, thats not the whole story. UA has no story, its just two mini stories that arent supposed to be apart of the "main", and thats it. S2 had none for petes sake. 7. Kevin's Arc Is NOT A Story Going back on reason 3, if people say the Kevin arc was the whole story along with Ben's new ultimates and aliens, then i'm going to explain why it's terrible. UA has 52 episodes. 5 of them are for Kevin's arc. Now hold up, don't say Aggregor's arc was also apart of it because it WASN'T. THAT STORY WAS NOT ABOUT KEVIN, NEITHER WAS HIS PAST. AGGREGOR IS AN OSMOSIAN TOO, BIG DEAL. THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT A STORY ABOUT KEVIN, THATS A SIMILARITY. And you mean to tell me the story of a 52 episode long series has 5 of it devoted to the main story, there is something wrong. AT LEAST 35 or 40 of those should be devoted to the main story, not GOD DAMN 5. IN FACT, KEVIN'S STORY STARTED IN NOR IRON BARS A CAGE. YOU DO NOT HAVE 5 EPS DEVOTED TO A STORY. For petes sake, again. 6. Terrible Throwbacks The throwbacks/returning stuff from OS. That alone deserves to be the worst. First off, they screwed it up. How simple would it be to get Viktor right? Get his design right, get the Aliens right, just get everything right. How simple would it be to just copy OS's design and improve on it? Why make Wildmutt have a cameo? Why is Heatblast so brief? FANS WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE 2! Don't get me started on the lying intro. They did it horribly. Ultimate Ben, WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA? DID SOMEONE WRITE THAT EPISODE? WAS IT SOMEONES COUSIN? CAN THEY GET THE MONEY BACK? ULTIMATE BEN IS HORRIBLE, JUST TERRIBLE. Moonstruck, god damnit, you can't just ruin Max. They can't make it simple enough? They had to complicate it and ruin that as well? Rojo looked fine, why is she a cameo? I can go on and on about this. 5. Lying Intro The intro. Now first off, i liked it. I really did. It was a good intro showcasing all the Aliens, that is awesome. With all the scenes of AF in the background, what's not to like? Maybe the instrumental isn't that particularly interesting but come on. Now if you're gonna add those originals in the intro, then that must mean they're gonna appear. They went through the trouble of adding the trixes on the chest, and completely redesigned Frankenstrike, why don't you have them APPEAR. IT'S NOT DIFFICULT. REPLACE THE OVERUSED ALIENS LIKE SAUR, AND REPLACE IT WITH SNARE-OH OR GREY MATTER OR XLR8. WHY ARE YOU SO LAZY? EVEN CAMEOS WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER, AT LEAST THEY WOULD HAVE APPEARED AND THE INTRO WOULDN'T LIE AS MUCH. What i got out of the intro was that Ben 10 is back and better than ever. And what i really got is Ben 10 is back but not really cause its more like a new season and it's actually bad. And another issue, unlike OV where changing/adding Aliens would be somewhat difficult, it would be SIMPLE to add the new additions from S3 TO THE INTRO. WHY IS THAT DIFFICULT? ADD CLOCKWORK, FASTTRACK, EATLE, JURY RIGG, MAYBE EVEN SHOCKSQUATCH TO THE INTRO. BUT NOOOO, BE LAZY. I would love the intro as my favorite but its just lying. 4. Copypasted Animation They couldn't change the art style a bit? The worst thing about AF, to me, was the animation. Sure it looked more realistic, but its a bit dull. Realism isn't always good, everything looked dull and uninteresting. OV has the most fresh animation, and it looks really good, but the problem with that is the designs. This animation is dull. And what really makes this feel like a new season, is that nothing has changed too much. The animation especially never changed. And before people in the comments start complaining, the animation made sense for AF S1-S2. 3. Lying Title For a series that called itself "Ultimate Alien", and marketed itself as ULTIMATE FORMS, and for a series that was only created for ULTIMATES, WHY IS THERE ONLY LIKE 7 or 8? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M HAPPY WITH THIS? NO. YOU MARKETED YOURSELF AS ULTIMATE ALIEN, YOUR SHOW WAS CALLED THAT, YOU WERE CREATED FOR THAT, WHY IS THERE NOT MORE? WHY ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO MAKE MORE? ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB AND LAZY? I WAS PROMISED LIKE FREAKING 20, NOT 9! AND ON TOP OF THAT, ULTIMATE WILDMUTT DIDNT CHANGE MUCH. WHY. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF, YOU'RE MAKING YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A DUMB IDIOT WHEN YOU'RE CALLED ULTIMATE ALIEN, AND YOU DONT EVEN HAVE 10 OF THEM. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 2. Filler Season Whos idea was it to make Season 2 extremely dull? Like i would fall asleep before marathoning it, its so bad. There is not one episode that is good in this season. It has possibly one of the worst ideas Ben 10 has ever had, Ultimate Ben. Outside of movies and cartoons, idk anyone who would fall asleep like that, but UA manages to do it. On top of their idiocity, they managed to make Max a terrible character. THIS SEASON HAD NO STORY, YOU MOTHERTRUCKERS, EVERY SEASON OF EVERY SHOW HAS A STORY. YOU HAVE NOTHING. AND DON'T BRING UP THAT S2 AND S3 WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE, MOTHERTRUCKERS IT WOULD TAKE OVER 10 DULL EPISODES TO GET TO THE STORY? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? My god, its just no. 1. Dumbest Villain Ever Diagon is one of the single stupidest villains ive ever seen. You are the most idiotic villains. For starters, you have the power to restore someones life, and you only use heat vision? You can wipe Ben with your bare hands. You can shapeshift, and you just wanna be Vilgax's jesus? Idiot! And on top, you're taken down by just getting your lasers absorbed? STOP SHOOTING THEM? AND HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? GETTING SUCKED INTO A MACHINE? AND IF ACID RAIN IS EFFECTIVE ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN ULTIMATE WAY BIG, USE IT ON THE OTHERS! IN FACT, WHY DONT YOU JUST KILL HIM? HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP YOU, KILL HIM! SHAPE SHIFT SOMETIME, GROW BIGGER THAN ULTIMATE WAY BIG AND STEP ON HIM! DON'T BE THIS IDIOTIC! YOUR DRAGON FORM IS MORE INTERESTING THAN A VILGAX JESUS! AND BEN, YOU CAN ACTUALLY DESTROY HIM IF YOU KEEP TRANSFORMING! DIAMONDHEAD CAN PROBABLY HURT HIM! GO ULTIMATE MORE! YOU'RE JUST GONNA GET WIPED OUT LIKE THAT? Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Bonus Round: Lazy Designs Carried on from AF, The designs are so dull. While i like Diamondhead, why do you gotta make him a ripoff of Chromastone? Why is Saur so dull? Ripjaws is the single worst redesign in all of Ben 10, your redesigns are garbage! KNOW WHEN IT'S DULL AND STUPID AND WHEN IT'S NOT! Sorry for all my caps, i really get mad when UA decides to be really dumb and idiotic. Please excuse it, and hope i didn't break any rules. Remember, it's MY OPINION. Feel free to say what you think in the comments, add in what you disagree with and agree with, or agree with the most. Y'know, that stuff. Category:Blog posts Category:User:ZeVikingSif Category:Top 10 Lists